


索香 一见钟情

by shanazs



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:33:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22348009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanazs/pseuds/shanazs
Summary: 私设很多的索隆西亚X山治诺 新年快乐吃糖吧~
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Kudos: 35





	索香 一见钟情

**Author's Note:**

> 此为代发 作者为：芥末芥末芥末

一见钟情

下面正文：  
索隆西亚是黑手党Solencia family的boss。  
身居高位的人总有些高处不胜寒的寂寥，虽然他本就是个沉闷的性子，但在日复一日的暗杀和火拼中，也觉得日子实在乏善可陈。  
男人消遣的法子总是那么几个，他开始频繁出席各种宴会，一副好皮囊加上金钱地位，被他看中的猎物极少逃出他的陷阱。他约过很多人，有女人也有男人，廉价的喜欢总是来去如风。但除了那颗他自己都捉摸不定的心，他向来大方。  
相信这次也不例外……  
他的眼神飘到了一个金发男人身上，纤细的身形刚刚拐进露台。  
——找到了上等的猎物。  
索隆西亚擎着酒杯，踏进一场未知的艳遇。  
那个男人正靠着栏杆吞云吐雾，合身的西装紧贴着脊背曲线，修长的腿曲起来，露出一截浅白的脚踝。索隆西亚的脑海里已经浮现出这副身体如何衣衫凌乱地在自己身下扭动。西装不需要脱下来，只消露出一对肩胛， 他会用嘴唇在上面印上淫靡的吻痕。那夹着烟的手指最终会因为疼痛或者愉悦用力绞紧他的头发，而他会准许他这样做。  
“还有烟吗？”索隆西亚问，带着十分的假正经。  
“抱歉，最后一只了。”他的嗓子被烟熏染了一些沙哑，撩人的恰到好处，“还有别的借口吗？”  
“那我得想想。”棋逢对手。索隆西亚想，这个无聊的宴会终于有点让人兴奋的地方了。  
对方不说话，转过头微微翘起嘴唇，让烟雾缓慢地将索隆西亚笼罩。  
那对嘴唇看起来如此适合接吻，也许还适合含住除了烟雾之外更好的东西。  
他会压住他的脑后，强迫他张开嘴唇，居高临下看这两片浅淡变得红肿。方才那声音又会变得怎么样呢?还是会沙哑吗，抑或只是压抑的轻哼。这肖想令索隆西亚有些热血沸腾。  
露台夜风习习，烟味消散得格外快，他精致的五官也随之愈发清晰。月色提供了些勉强的照明，助长了暖昧的滋生。  
“厨师长！厨师长！啊，这不是索隆西亚……”一个侍者打扮的人急冲冲赶来，在看到索隆西亚之后突然噤声。  
一个扰人好事的不速之客。索隆西亚冷哼一声，随即挑起一个笑容——因为那位金发美人正若有所思地看着他。  
索隆西亚不是第一次享受到权力的好处，身为本地三大黑手党之一的首领，他少有求之不得，手段他有的是，看人折服总是会带来额外的快感。这个美人看起来也深谙此道，索隆西亚略感可惜，听他说着不要还被弄得浑身发软想起来可是很来劲儿呢。  
“我马上到。”厨师长对着侍者颔首微笑，却悄悄向索隆西亚贴近一步，将房卡滑进了他的衣袋里，连带一声简短的介绍“山治诺。”待到那张卡的边缘消失在布料中，山治诺轻轻为他掸了掸肩膀，伸出手抚上索隆西亚的单边耳坠。  
他满意地看到索隆西亚的表情因为他的动作变得越发玩味。  
“房号1132，如果索隆西亚先生愿意的话，在那里等我给你介绍我们餐厅的……特殊餐点。”呼吸喷洒在耳廓里，再次拉开距离时山治诺的表情光明正大得让人为之动容。  
索隆西亚面上不说话，等到山治诺走远，将高脚杯里的酒一饮而尽，拉住最近的一个服务生。  
“不好意思，请问1132号房间在哪里？”

山治诺进来的时候，房间里只开了盏昏黄的台灯，索隆西亚站在落地窗前看风景。  
窗外是霓虹灯的海洋，车水马龙的街道闪着光，如今的夜早已不是静谧休憩的代名词，它的喧闹代表着欲望，隐秘的，张扬的，无法停止的，不眠的欲望。  
“喜欢这片景色吗？”山治诺笑着走过来，缓慢地解开自己的衣扣。  
索隆西亚偏过头去，藏在白衬衫底下的肌肤呈现另一种瓷白的光泽，隐隐透出点粉，肌肉饱满匀称的恰到好处。这让他突然有了一个想法：把眼前的尤物摁在这片光滑的玻璃上，让他对着这满城灯火放荡呻吟。  
回过神来他已经把脑海中的想法付诸了行动。山治诺被挤在索隆西亚和玻璃之间，有些粗暴的举动换来了身下人的挣扎和战栗。  
“不要”山治诺低声抗议着。  
索隆西亚拉着山治诺那只细白的手按向自己身下的火热。  
“不要什么，这个吗？”  
山治诺颤抖地更加厉害，放佛被那只搏动的野兽灼伤，但带着些喘的声音却坚定而克制。  
“不在这里做。”  
“好啊。”索隆西亚心平气和地趁人之危，“在这里用嘴让我爽，我们就回床上做，给人口过吗？”  
山治诺终于有一点反抗的样子，半转过头掀开眼皮，挑起卷曲的眉梢嘲讽道：“你觉得呢？”  
索隆西亚莫名火大，扳着山治诺的肩膀把人转过来,没用多大力气就将他摁下身。  
“那就来吧。”  
山治诺单膝着地，抬眼看他。那是只非常漂亮的蓝眼睛，眼神里有很多东西，索隆西亚想从中看出些目的或是企图，但酒精让他感到思绪混乱，只有欲望格外鼎沸。  
索隆西亚抬手扶住山治诺的后脑，指尖穿过金色的发丝，看似情人般温柔的抚摸，却是在向自己的胯下摁过去。  
山治诺眯起眼睛，目光迷离， 嘴角扬起个嘲弄的弧度:“操，你他妈把我当男妓使呢？”  
索隆西亚也笑得嚣张：“不然呢？”  
“老子不口傻逼。”  
索隆西亚沉默几秒，决定优先使用自己擅长的武力解决问题，他单手扣住山治诺的两只手腕把人拉起来，另一只手撩开他的衬衣下摆，在平坦的小腹上游移，手指时不时滑进裤子里，挑拨那里的敏感带：“我觉得，你这张嘴应该叫的比说的好听。”  
山治诺兴奋地全身都在颤，却也不忘继续骂：“操你妈！你个绿藻头我操你大爷！你他妈……”  
索隆西亚冷笑，拉开拉链粗暴的握住山治诺抬头的勃起。  
“这么有种，那你别硬啊，好色卷眉毛。”  
山治诺咬牙说道：“放开我。”  
“为什么要放开？”索隆西亚越发恶劣地揉捏那处，“不舒服吗？看看都湿成什么样了。”  
山治诺的耳后肉眼可见的浮上一层红晕。  
这个时候倒是挺纯情。索隆西亚心想，伸出舌头舔舐含弄已经微红的耳垂，直到那片皮肤的颜色变得艳丽，身体随着手上的动作在那人身后小幅度地顶弄，努力拉着人一起沉沦。  
山治诺的咒骂声渐渐低下去，取而代之的是急转而上的呻吟。  
果然很好听，索隆西亚心想。两人摆动的幅度越来越快，随着一声压抑的尖叫，索隆西亚的手上沾满腻滑的精液，他看了眼自己昂扬的兄弟，没好气地对着软了身子的山治诺说：“妈的，你现在爽了，我呢？”  
山治诺还沉浸在高潮余韵里缓神，回过神来用那只单眼瞟向还兴致勃勃的大家伙，放宽了条件:“去浴室，洗干净了我好下得去嘴。”

根据多年的经验，索隆西亚总结出一条规律：对于拉进现实的幻想往往不能抱有太多期待。  
可当山治诺在他身前弯下膝盖，张开那张“口吐芬芳”的嘴，索隆西亚觉得这纯属扯淡。  
现实好得他娘的过分。  
山治诺衬衫没脱，被水蒸气熏得有些服帖，下摆恰好盖住腿根，只留下引人遐想的部分。浴室的热气跟欲望一起蒸腾。精巧的脸上沾满打湿的金发，睫毛上散落着细小的水珠。他伸出殷红的舌尖，试探地舔过顶端。  
索隆西亚喘息着，冷冽的脸染上红晕。  
那张他肖想过的嘴唇，现在为他张开，吞入他的欲望，因为压迫被染上艳丽的红，自己的小腹因为快感而急促收缩，他无法抑制地抓着那头金发向自己的方向微微用力。  
山治诺皱起眉头，发出些意味不明的低吟，柔软高热的口腔将索隆西亚紧紧包裹。  
这技术真是烂到家了。索隆西亚心想，然后退出来一些，垂眼看身下人艰难的吞吐，那翕动的睫毛就像拨在他心脏上，心中柔软顿生。索隆西亚温柔地将搁在山治诺后脑的手慢慢移过来，把他额前的头发往耳后别，手指拨弄着耳廓，试图让那人露出更多生动的表情。  
山治诺抬起水波涌动的眼，攥住根部小心地将嘴里的部分吐出来，安静地望着他，伸出舌头顺着经脉的纹路缓缓向上。  
“操!”索隆西亚拉过山治诺的手腕把人拖起来，胸中有一种胀满的感情，让他急不可耐地想吻上那张看起来十分适合接吻的嘴唇。  
索隆西亚不是个喜欢在床上接吻的人，屈指可数的次数代表鲜少可见的完美氛围。但亲吻刚刚口过他的做爱对象——这是自打他开荤以来从未有过的事。  
也许有什么不一样。  
但索隆西亚没那个时间去细想，他现在忙着把舌头塞进山治诺的嘴里，忙着在他身后开拓领土，忙着把身上的津液全黏在对方身上，忙着使劲全身解数让身下人醉生梦死。  
他紧紧箍住山治诺的腰，用直接的接触缓解彼此更深的渴望。  
山治诺也开始沉浸于这场性爱，不仅两只手在索隆西亚的条理分明的肌肉上煽风点火，还用小腿轻轻摩蹭着索隆西亚的侧腰催促挑逗。  
腿毛剐蹭得人有些痒，索隆西亚捉住那条不安分的小腿，把他架在肩膀上，意外地发现那人的身体惊人的柔软。  
简直完美地让人不想离开。  
一吻结束，索隆西亚还恋恋不舍地贴着山治诺的嘴唇。  
“想做到天亮。”  
“滚，老子明儿还要上班。”  
“不用去了，我养你。”  
“呵呵。”山治诺轻轻笑了声，索隆西亚觉得像是被猫挠了下。  
“那你想要什么？”  
山治诺咬了咬送过来的薄唇，“你给的了？”  
这把索隆西亚给气笑了，伸手蹂躏了下已经湿软的穴口，满意地看到山治诺的身体随着自己的动作而颤抖，甚至露出了不成调的呻吟。  
“我给不了？”  
灼热的硕大顶着微张的穴口，狠狠顶进去，背上的手指瞬间收紧。  
“你是这儿的厨师对吧？”  
“你想要这家餐厅吗？还是资源？人脉？权力？金钱？你想要我都给你。”  
山治诺像是听到了什么笑话似的，蓝眼睛弯成了一条缝。  
“笨蛋绿藻头，你的命都在我手里。”  
“哦？”索隆西亚变换着角度，G点被狠狠摩擦的感觉让山治诺瞬间尖叫出声。  
“我的命根子不在你手里，在你下面的小嘴里。”咬着那人的耳朵，索隆西亚凶狠地抽插着，每一次都抽离得只剩顶端又插到最深，恨不得把囊袋都塞进去，直直地撞着山治诺体内的G点，近乎野蛮。  
山治诺不再同他打嘴炮，只随着有力的冲撞，渐渐放开了呻吟，一声高过一声，在浴室中折返回荡，听得人面红心跳。  
“啊……啊，够了！ ”体内的巨物像铁，此时好像错觉般又胀大了些，把穴口撑出可怖的大小，细嫩殷红的穴肉随着动作翻出，又随之捅进去。  
“不够。”索隆西亚咬牙加快了速度，粗暴的动作已经在白皙的侧腰印上了殷红的指印，他寻找着山治诺的唇瓣，炽热的气息喷洒在彼此脸上，来不及吞咽的津液从下巴溢出，眼角被逼出泪来。山治诺嘴唇堵着，只能发出低闷的高亢哼鸣。  
两人的第一次高潮来得猝不及防。  
山治诺飞溅的精液甚至沾到了自己的胡须，感受到体内被打上一股股精液，他本想吐槽一句“内射的都是混蛋”，可过度的疲惫让他只想回床上好好睡一觉，而且大腿内侧的肌肉仍在不自主地颤抖。  
索隆西亚把他拦腰抱起。  
“混蛋，正好在浴室，清理一下你射进去的东西。”  
“我会做的。”索隆西亚的声音听起来兴奋而愉悦，“在此之前，让我们履行一下诺言，回床上再做……”  
“你他妈的把老子放下来！老子不做……啊！……”  
这张嘴说的不好听不要紧，把他操到只有叫出来的力气就没问题了✧(≖ ◡ ≖✿

第二天一早，索隆西亚是被开门声惊醒的。  
昨晚的疯狂的性爱降低了他的警觉性，回过神来敌对家族的势力已经包围了他，黑洞洞的枪口指着他的脑袋。而他浑身赤条条的不说，旁边还躺着个同样浑身赤条条的圈圈眉毛，他来不及多想就把人卷到了被子里。  
“等等！别开枪，我旁边这个人是无辜的，他只是这儿的厨子，”索隆西亚也算游走过几次生死边缘，但如今却是从未有过的慌乱，山治诺还在这里，如果他出什么意外……“你们想要我的命可以，如果伤了他，我堵上家族的荣耀也……”  
“够了！”涨红了脸的小鸡脑袋从被子里钻出来，索隆西亚一脸“你他娘的快给老子缩进去”的表情，遭到了山治诺大大的白眼。  
“把枪放下然后出去。”  
“Boss……”  
“听不懂我的命令吗？”  
持枪的黑手党听话地离开，只留索隆西亚一个人风中凌乱。  
“啊，重新介绍一下，山治诺，Shannin family新任首领，当然，也是这儿的厨师长。”  
金发男人烦躁地起身寻找烟盒，清晨的阳光打亮他的脊背和双腿，索隆西亚一眼望去，那具近乎完美的男性胴体上，布满了自己留下的情爱痕迹。  
他头一次觉得自己表现出了超乎想象的愚蠢，而原因其实就明明白白地摆在面前。  
“没见过你这么混蛋的臭男人，跟头喂不饱的野兽一样……”  
啊不够，确实不够。尝过一次就跟上瘾一样地想要他。  
恍惚间他又想起山治诺咬着他的嘴唇问他：“你给的了？”  
资源、人脉、权力、金钱，他不缺。这家餐厅？说不定就是他的。自己的命还真他手里，但 他也没要。  
我还有什么可以给的呢？  
“算了，看在昨晚我嫖了你的份上，本大爷决定既往不咎……”山治诺开始叼着烟找打火机。  
如果我值钱的东西你看不上，那我就只剩下点不值钱的心意。  
“现在给我穿好衣服滚出去，我不想再看见你那张……”  
如果你不嫌弃我那瑕疵遍布的喜欢和爱，我都给你。  
“山治诺，我喜欢你，请跟我结婚。”  
“？！”山治诺把烟吓掉了。  
“太快了吗？那可以先从男朋友做起，来一场以结婚为目的的恋爱关系。”  
“开什么玩笑？！！”  
山治诺转头对上那双安静的墨绿色眸子，不争气地红了脸颊。  
“我是认真的。”  
完蛋，现在连心脏都漏拍了。  
“谁，谁会对第一次认识的上床对象说这种东西！”  
“我对你一见钟情。”  
“我看你明明是见色起意！”  
“你个卷眉毛不要质疑老子的真心！！”  
“你一个前科累累的家伙跟我说个屁！！”  
“那是我没遇见你！！！”  
……  
嗯……看来黑手党的联姻并不是件简单的事情。

END


End file.
